rodea_the_sky_soldierfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 17
Beyond the Melting Memories Story As Rodea and Ion approach a snow cave, Ion says that when she was captured by Naga's machines, Rylus asked her if she knew about the cave, and looked relieved when she replied that she didn't. So Rodea and Ion decide to go there to see what's inside. Rodea reaches the cave, while Ion waits outside since the Ion Wave can't fit through the entrance. Inside, Rodea finds the wreckage of Princess Cecilia's airship. He gets a flashback of the ship being about to crash, though he doesn't remember the circumstances. A robot shows up, and after mocking Rodea for losing his memories, she introduces herself as Unit R3, Kelvis. Rodea then remembers that she stepped on "something" after her boot-up, but Kelvis doesn't want him to mention it. Instead, she wants to destroy Rodea and take the Key of Time, so they fight. Rodea defeats Kelvis, and says she must have a heart, but she denies it, and mocks Rodea's loss of memory further. As the cave starts collapsing, Rodea gets a flashback of Cecilia herself. He rushes out of the cave, leaving Kelvis behind. Outside, Rodea finally remembers Cecilia's name. Ion joins him, and he tells her he's starting to get his memories back. Ion seems bothered, but says it's nothing when Rodea asks about it. Ion secretly worries that Rodea will forget her if he recovers his past memories. Level Description After a series of small islands, Rodea reaches a cluster of islands where he has to defeat enemies to activate a warp point. After that, there's a tall cylindrical ice cave connected to a large island at its top. In the Wii version, the warp point drops Rodea at the bottom of that cave, where fans activated with a switch can push him to the top. In the Wii U/3DS version, the warp point drop Rodea directly at the top. On the island at the top of the cylindrical cave, there are several metal installations, including a deactivated blizzard machine. Two waterfalls are coming from islands high above. Rodea must activate the blizzard machine (using a switch hidden under a heap of snow) to freeze the waterfalls, so that he may use them to fly up to the islands above. There, more metallic structures are present. At the top, a thin rock bridge leads to the snow cave, but the blizzard makes it impossible to cross. To turn off the machine without going back down, Rodea makes an icicle fall on the switch, and is then able to reach the snow cave. The snow cave is a single large chamber in a hollow island, with the only entrance being a small hole at the top. The wreckage of Cecilia's airship lies in the cave; the battle against Kelvis begins when Rodea approaches it. The level ends when Kelvis is defeated. Battle vs. Kelvis Similarly to the previous battles against R-Series units, Kelvis is initially protected by a cyan barrier that must be broken each time before you can hit her with a boost attack; in the Wii version, you have to hit her 3 times to defeat her, while in the Wii U/3DS version, she has a health bar and the damage she receives depends on Rodea's power level. Kelvis frequently teleports from place to place, which makes her virtually impossible to hit until she stops and stays in one place for a moment. Initially, Kelvis teleports 5 times, then stops and shoots 3 ice projectiles at Rodea; she stays immobile for a short time after that. After repeating this sequence twice, Kelvis teleports twice, then charges and throws a large ice ball. The ice ball advances slowly towards Rodea, and doesn't damage him on contact. It can be broken with boost attacks (in the Wii version, it takes 6 attacks when not powered up) or the Machine Gun Gear. If it is not broken within a certain time, the ice ball explodes, freezing Rodea's tail temporarily, which prevents him from flying properly. While Rodea's tail is frozen, Kelvis will shoot 5 ice projectiles at him. Kelvis will stay in place while the ice ball moves, and if the ice ball is broken, she will stay in place for even longer after that. In the Wii version, after being damaged twice, Kelvis will use a different sequence of attacks: she teleports 5 times, throwing an ice projectile after each one, then she teleports twice, then charges and throws 2 ice balls that move at the same time. Legacy Medals Wii version # (Bronze) at the beginning of the level, on the island under which the icicle (with the Slide Gear inside) is hanging # (Bronze) after the first checkpoint bell, in the area where you have to fight enemies, inside a big crystal on the left side # (Bronze) the door (30 Gravitons required) is behind the first warp point (don't take the warp point if you've activated it) # (Bronze) when climbing the waterfall that's the closest from the blizzard machine's switch, the medal is on a tiny island near the top of that waterfall # (Bronze) when you have to drop an icicle on the blizzard machine's switch, the medal is on the island under which the icicle is hanging # (Silver) in a circular hole in the wall of the cylindrical cave (altitude-wise, it's a little under the Power Wing floating in the center of the cave) # (Silver) after climbing the waterfalls, from the island with the giant crab enemy, when facing the next island, the door (80 Gravitons required) is on a small island below, to the left of the waterfall # (Silver) after climbing the waterfalls, from the island with the giant crab enemy, when looking at the next island, you can see a long metal platform sticking out on the left side. The medal is floating against the end of that platform. # (Gold) after activating the blizzard machine, the door (150 Gravitons required) is on the island at the top of the waterfall that's the farthest from the switch (on that island, the door is on the opposite side from the waterfall) 3DS version * (Bronze) from the starting point, look behind you. A series of islands and yellow fishes lead to a bigger island, where a battle will start. The medal appears after defeating the enemies. * (Bronze) at the beginning of the level, inside the icicle hanging down from the island above (attack the icicle to make it fall and reveal the medal) * (Bronze) same as #2 in the Wii version * (Silver) past the first warp point (don't take the warp point if you've activated it). The medal is on a low ledge to the right of the narrow path, near the base of the rock arch towards the end of the path. * (Silver) on a ledge against the exterior side of the cylindrical cave (after taking the warp point, you'll reach the top of the cave. Around the hole, there are 2 octagonal platforms on metal pillars; the blizzard machine is on one of them. Go to the other platform, and fall down between it and the nearby floating island. You'll reach the ledge with the medal, far below.) * (Bronze) same as #4 in the Wii version * (Bronze) same as #5 in the Wii version * (Silver) same as #8 in the Wii version * (Gold) near the end of the level, just under the beginning of the wire cable that leads to the snow cave Category:Chapters